


Number One Fan

by ruru_u



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Day one: Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Victuuri Week, masturbation mention, takes place post-series when they first move to russia together, yuuri prompt: confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruru_u/pseuds/ruru_u
Summary: Yuuri is humiliated when Victor confronts him about his poster collection, teasing him about the nights he surely spent looking at Victor's pictures when "that kind of mood" struck. Of course, he's right... but what Yuuri doesn't know is that he isn't the only one who gave in to temptation before they met.For Victuuri Week on Tumblr, "Confessions" Prompt





	

He was nearly asleep when he heard it: the unmistakable sound of Victor’s laughter, soft and muffled at first, then suddenly he was snorting into his pillow from the sheer force of it.

Yuuri’s face burned red. He quickly sat up and rounded on his fiance with a loud “What??”

Victor only laughed harder, but even he knew enough to calm down before answering. With a leisurely turn, he flipped onto his back and smiled sleepily at him. “Mm, nothing, _luchik_.” His fingertips ghosted over Yuuri’s forearm. “I was just thinking about earlier…” A smirk immediately shattered his innocent facade.

 _Sigh_. Yuuri rubbed his face in exasperation. “Is it really that funny to you?”

Victor’s face was starting to get flushed from holding back his mirth. “No, it’s cute,” he reassured him. Of course when he tried to squeeze Yuuri’s hand, he only yanked himself away with a huff. “Aw, don’t be so shy!”

It was their first night in the new apartment. The day before yesterday they had arrived in St. Petersburg and stayed with Yakov, waiting for their things to be delivered. It was a big step for both of them to be “officially” moving in together, but Yuuri knew it was the right choice. He still had so much to learn about Russia, his new skating environment, and even Victor himself. The man he wanted to marry. Though he felt a deep connection, there were still many things the two of them had not shared.

And one of those spilled all over the floor this morning while Victor unpacked a box marked “Detroit”. Before anyone could salvage the situation (by tackling Victor to the floor perhaps?), the damned nosy man had pulled out a stack of magazines, clipped and wrinkled to perfection, plus printed photos of himself, and was already gaping at the posters underneath when Yuuri screamed bloody murder and scrambled to get it all out of his sight.

But it was too late. Victor knew. He put two and two together and went from innocent surprise to mischievous teasing in an instant. “Ooooooh, Yuuri,” he’d said, shaking his head back and forth. “I knew you were a fan, but this is a little weird.”

“I-I-I-!” Yuuri’s face had gone at least ten shades of scarlet. “N-n-not what you think!” was all he’d managed to get out before Victor gave in and calmed him down and insisted he was just kidding. Even then, however, he wouldn’t stop bringing it up throughout the next several minutes, and eventually asked exactly what Yuuri had feared he would.

“Did you masturbate to those?”

Yuuri was pretty sure he flatlined then, at least for a second. “How can you just ask that like it’s nothing?” he demanded shrilly.

“Because it _is_ nothing. It’s no big deal,” Victor assured him. And yet his eyes brimmed with moisture and his mouth twisted up in the most shit-eating grin. “I mean, I can’t blame you-” he started, before completely falling apart with laughter at the situation. It took hours (and quite a few promises to drop the subject) before Yuuri stopped giving him the cold shoulder after that.

“I’m gonna go sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, please, Yuuri…” Victor frowned and sat up in bed as his fiance started uncovering himself. Makkachin stood up and shook, then obliviously hopped off the bed and out the open door with his tail wagging. Victor wanted to tease Yuuri  again, call him a drama queen, maybe even join him in his anger and frustration, but he stopped himself. He knew Yuuri well enough to know when it was time to get a bit more serious. Sometimes the other man could be very sensitive, and if he wanted to make this whole thing work, he would have to do a better job of meeting him there.

So instead of tossing him a pillow and letting that be that, Victor stood up too. He walked over and gently blocked Yuuri from the door. “Come on,” he said, extending his arm toward the bed and using his other hand to cue Yuuri toward it. “I’m sorry, _moy miliy_. Let’s not go to bed angry.”

Although he sighed the whole way over, Yuuri did return to bed. He slipped back under the covers and faced away from Victor silently.

Victor settled in behind him and draped an arm over his waist to spoon him. “Hmm,” he hummed. Even if they were in the middle of a little argument, Yuuri was just about the warmest and comfiest thing in the world.

A few moments passed by in silence. However, it soon became clear that neither of them could sleep.

“You want to talk about it?” Victor asked cautiously.

“Absolutely not.”

Though the sassy response made him smile, Victor reminded himself to take Yuuri seriously. “Hey, I’m sorry for laughing about you. Okay? I love you.” He kissed the back of his neck softly.

Some of the tension dissolved. Yuuri swallowed. “I love you, too.” He paused. “I guess I’m just self-conscious about some things.”

“I know.” Victor kissed him again and began to rub lazy circles on his belly. “I was just kidding around when I said it was weird. It’s not weird to have pictures of someone you look up to. I’m flattered, you know, that you were such a big fan of mine for so long.”

“You were the whole reason I started figure skating,” Yuuri mumbled. His fingers picked at a loose thread in the sheets.

Victor smiled. “You’re so precious. And you’re the reason I’m getting back to skating, Yuuri. Don’t forget that.”

He couldn’t see his face, but he knew Yuuri was smiling now too. “Hm,” was his only reply.

Victor nuzzled in close and breathed in his fiance’s sweet scent. It seemed that everything had been solved. He closed his eyes, but found that even after apologies, kisses, and I-love-yous, there was one more thing keeping him awake, and he knew he’d feel incomplete over the whole thing if he didn’t come out with it now.

“Can I tell you something?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Something… sexy?” Victor grinned and ran his finger up Yuuri’s front.

The tension returned, but this time a different kind. One that was much easier to resolve. “What’s this all of a sudden?”

Victor snuggled in close and pulled Yuuri flush against him before he spoke, smiling against the back of his ear. “Don’t judge it, but… me too. I have masturbated to you before.”

Yuuri went rigid. “What?” He seemed confused, hands already working at the sheets in agitation. “That’s… why didn’t you just come to me?”

“Because it was before I became your coach.” He flicked his tongue out to tease Yuuri’s ear.

The response took some work. “I-I… Are you serious?”

“Hmhm. Yes, why would I lie?”

“To make fun of me.”

“Oh, hush. I know I was being stupid before, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. If I tell you, will you tell me?” He shifted his hips, hoping Yuuri would catch on. “I want to know.”

Yuuri’s answer was a shaky exhale.

Victor nipped at his ear and kissed his jaw, slow and moist. “Mm, I thought about you so much after that night at the banquet.” He knew he’d have to tread carefully with that, considering how Yuuri internally combusted any time someone mentioned his drunken blackout. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Such a quiet, sweet, innocent boy, showing me a little glimpse of something different… something _naughty_.” He grit his teeth through the last word, palming all the way down to Yuuri’s ass and squeezing.

“Victor!”

“Shhhhhhh. God, you were so honest. You always are, to me. I can see right through you, _kotyonok_.” His hips were moving with more purpose now. He wanted Yuuri to feel the effect he had on him, the effect he’d had on him then. Victor rarely ever thought of people when he masturbated in the past. He’d found it odd and never really was comfortable with the feeling. Only after Yuuri’s little exhibition, the drunken grinding, the slurred “Be my coach!” striking him right to the heart, did he finally feel and give in to that desire. “I had such a big crush on you,” he whispered. “I liked you so much, I just couldn’t help it.”

Yuuri’s mind was ablaze. So, Victor was enamored with him? He’d gotten a hint of that impression when they discussed the banquet a while back. But he had no idea Victor - _the_ Victor Nikiforov! - had jerked off to him before they really and truly met. Damn, the world made no sense sometimes.

But making sense of it would have to wait. Victor’s growing erection was hard against his ass, and insistent. Yuuri had long ago changed his perspective regarding Victor, but there were certainly moments when he couldn’t believe someone of that caliber was attracted to him. And this was one of them.

Yet hearing him confess something like that made him feel like they were equals. Even if it was for different reasons - Victor probably didn’t admire Yuuri the same way he’d admired him - they had still thought about each other in the same way, around the same time, pined after each other, wanted the same thing, before their relationship as coach and student.

“Mm, Victor,” Yuuri breathed. He let himself rock back against him languidly. “That feels good.”

“Did you call my name when you touched yourself?” Victor asked roughly. Just a few hours ago - a few minutes ago, really - Yuuri would have balked at that question. But now it felt kinky and he wanted to give an answer that added to the mood.

“All the time,” he confessed. “I would whisper it over and over again, and think it in my head…” He bit his lower lip and smiled. Victor was groaning at the imagery. His hand snaked up to Yuuri’s chest and rubbed his nipple through the fabric of his shirt, then traveled down to his crotch and teased him through the front of his underwear, already soaked in precum.

“Mmmmm, Yuuri…” Victor rained kisses down on his neck and jawline. “You’re so sexy. I couldn’t stop thinking about you because I wanted to see you like this, so badly. I wanted you to want me.”

“I wanted you. I still want you, I want you so bad.” He thought about Victor lying in bed, kept awake by thoughts of him, growing hard and frustrated, having dreams about him, giving in and picturing him while he fondled himself, pretending they were together, moaning his name...

“I think I fell in love with you at that moment. You stole my heart and I didn’t even realize. You’re so wonderful, Yuuri.” Victor’s words were puncuated by soft sighs and gasps as he continued to build momentum with his thrusts.

Yuuri laughed breathlessly. “I fell in love with you the first time I saw you skate.” He reached behind him and pressed Victor’s face against his neck, then turned his head so their lips could meet in a clumsy kiss. Tongues slid together briefly, and Yuuri sucked Victor’s lower lip into his mouth and bit before he let go. Victor’s lips were still open against his when he spoke again.

“I love you so much it breaks my heart.”

Yuuri’s eyes opened. His jaw hung slack for a moment while he processed a reply. Said breaking heart was currently hammering against his back while Victor’s weeping erection throbbed at his ass, a strong hand kneading at his own cock while simultaneously keeping him in place. Yuuri whimpered and rolled his hips for more friction, eyes squeezing shut as a sudden shock of pleasure made him jerk. “I love you,” he blurted. “I love you, Vitya! Ah, ah, nnnnng…!” His mouth gaped open and he craned his head back as the pressure released in warm pulses from his cock to his toes and fingertips.

Victor was coming as soon as he heard his name, his affectionate nickname, spill from Yuuri’s lips. He dug his face into the back of his love’s neck and groaned, slamming his hips forward to grind against that soft flesh and ride out every wave. With the last few residual sparks, he whispered Yuuri’s name, over and over again. The orgasm left him numb as he clung to his partner like his life depended on it.

Eventually they both relaxed. Yuuri flipped over to face him and they snuggled close, nipping and licking at each other’s mouths and laughing softly. When he stilled, Victor cupped Yuuri’s face and kissed his eyelids, then his nose, then mumbled against his lips: “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him sleepily. “Nn, I’m the lucky one. I get to sleep with my idol every night.”

“I get to live my deepest fantasies.”

“Me too.”

“I get to marry the love of my life.”

“Me too.”

Their arms softened their grips around each other, exhaustion taking hold. They didn’t even bother to clean up, but kicked off their clothes and tossed them aside before finally settling in to sleep.

“You gonna tell me more about those fantasies someday?” Yuuri muttered after a brief and comfortable silence.

“Mm.” Victor was already half asleep.

“I’ll need details.”

Victor smiled to himself, so close to drifting off that he couldn’t manage anything more than, “Me too.”


End file.
